


Monsters

by fandomismyship



Series: Villaneve [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Episode Adlibed, F/F, Hair stroking, Kissing, Murder, Spoilers for Season Three Episode Eight, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: Eve and Villanelle know what they want but can they overcome Monsters to create beauty?
Relationships: Carolyn Martens/Konstantin Vasiliev, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, mentions of
Series: Villaneve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 8, however the story is very adlib. Some things have been taken from the episode and told in different sequences to fit the narrative of my fic.

It was an interesting night. The night Eve and Villanelle finally found one another. There was so much to be said and too little to speak about all at once. Villanelle couldn’t help but wear a flashy suit, wear something to entice Eve. To make her fall harder for the other woman than she had already fallen. Villanelle was not blind. Their last encounter had shown a lot more about their relationship than she had imagined she would find out as soon as she had. Now, here they were. Dancing, holding one another close. Talking about being together as old people. Villanelle had a soft thought of what she would look like- amazing, of course. In high dressing and looking better as she grew older. Eve, on the other hand, would maintain her beauty. She would grow gracefully and Villanelle would never stop loving her. 

“You stepped on Dasha?” The thought excited her more than she would be willing to admit to Eve. More than she could admit to herself. If she ever wanted out of the business of killing. Villanelle would have to stop finding the thought of Eve trying to kill somebody as sexy. Eve might think she would never change and she had to change for Eve to truly let herself cave into their love, freefalling and ready to live a life with her.   
“I just couldn’t stand her. I couldn’t just... let her get away with hurting Nico.” Ah, Nico. Nico this, Nico that. Please Nico, more. It disgusted Villanelle to hear Eve say his name. “He told me to fuck off. Forever.” That made both of them let out a soft laugh and Villanelle pulled Eve closer to her body, so that both their chins rested against one another’s hair or shoulder. “I don’t think I need him anymore. I’ve spent so long trying to make up for everything that has happened. I am putting that to rest now.” 

Villanelle stopped dancing, drew back and ran her fingers along Eve’s cheekbone. “I’ve been tryng to tell you that for years, Eve. Nico was never good enough for you.” Putting a hand on the back of her head, she stroked her hair as they danced and tried not to be hurt by Eve’s next statement. “If he is gone, that is fine."

“I wasn’t good enough for him.” It was bullshit. Eve was good enough for anybody she wanted. That Nico made her feel not good enough, it angered the woman and she wished she could kill the man. The only issue would be that Eve would never forgive her, if she did so. If only Dasha had done her job of trying to tear them part better. Nico would be dead. Villanelle would be there to comfort Eve, in every way she needed. The pair were able to build up their romance traditionally. Not that Villanelle was ever good with tradition. She wasn’t sure anywhere had the tradition of blowing up their mother.

Pulling her head back again, the dirty blonde pressed a soft kiss to Eve’s lips. One that lingered. Felt like a lifetime of promises to be made between them. Pulling back, Villanelle looked into her eyes. “Never say you are not good enough for anything Eve Polanski. You are stronger than deeming to be too weak for someone that never gave you a chance to explore yourself.” 

Eve looked taken aback. As if nobody had never said those words to her and it only infuriated Villanelle more. When a soft glaze took over those Bambi eyes, Villanelle couldn’t help but smile back at her and drop her down to her lower back. Pulling until their bodies were flush together. “You can be sweet when you want to,” Eve said, voice soft in Villanelle’s ear. “You surprise me, Villanelle.” 

“It does best to keep people on their feet.” Snickering, the woman scrunched up her nose before kissing Eve’s temple. “Lets just dance.” Villanelle wanted this moment to last. The woman knew her life, knew that things could be unpredictable. At any moment, this would end. They would have to go back to their cat and mouse chase. Villanelle was used to getting what she wanted but Eve was proving to be difficult to own. Maybe the woman couldn’t be owned. Perhaps she really was becoming more like Villanelle. A need to run free when needed but a home to come back to when the fears have flooded away. That she could give her.

As if Karma herself had planned it, Eve could see the new assassin in the background. Could see her trying to eye them in the crowded dance hall. “Eve, you have to go.” 

“What why?” she tried to ask but Villanelle gave her a small smile before pushing her away from herself. 

"Our party has been crashed. Go Eve. Now.” This would have to be her last kill. The woman was incitant on ruining their moments together. On trying to catch Villanelle. Now she had to show her why she was a top assassin.   
It all came to head in a tube station. The other had threatened and Villanelle had seen red, had her controlled gaze on the woman and felt that thrill pulse through with every heartbeat as she got scared of what was going to happen. The woman had every right to be scared, Villanelle had no intentions of letting her live. Of letting her ruin her happily ever after. Backing the woman towards the platform gave her the perfect timing. The tracks were alive with the sound of a carriage coming towards them. Pushing her onto the tracks, Villanelle watched her as she struggled, begged to be helped. She didn’t deserve help, Villanelle wanted nothing to do with her anymore. 

Eve texted her a location and Villanelle walked away from the mess she had created and follow her future bride’s footsteps. 

It was meant to be an easy transformation. Put on her big mustard coat, make her way to the house Eve had texted her to come to. Expect, Villanelle couldn’t stop the thoughts rushing through her mind. Not only had she betrayed what she had told Carolyn, what she had told Eve. No more killings. Now she had another number added onto her long, long death toll. It was all that she was wired to do. Kill. The woman knew nothing else, rarely enjoyed anything else. Eve deserved more than a life of running every time Villanelle had a disagreement with a neighbor and they would have to make their way out of the vicinity. It broke her heart but Villanelle knew what she had to do. 

She had to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda wrote itself.

Arriving at the scene of- well, Villanelle wasn’t sure what it would be a scene of yet. A scene of Carolyn ruining her own job? A scene of murder to be cleaned up and swept under the carpet by MI6? It was an interesting topic to be sitting in the room with. A small bonus was she got what little time she had left with Eve next to her. Sitting so close their arms were pressed up against one another. As if they needed each other to take in the moment. 

Konstantin was sat next to a weasel looking man. A man that wouldn’t be able to defend himself if his life depended on it. Which, she guessed, it now did. All he did was sit there and squirm. It wasn’t very befitting for the moment. If the gun was trained on Villanelle, she would provoke the other into doing it. Push them to their last abilities before turning the gun on them as they pulled the trigger. It wouldn’t fill her with fear. Villanelle knew that was how her life would end. Either with hands around her neck or a gun in the face. Maybe other people were scared of them. She studied both of their faces, trying to learn how to mimic the fear shown in both of their faces. 

When- Paul- was said to be part of the Twelve, Villanelle couldn’t help but be part of the conversation. It was too much for her. “You’re part of the Twelve? Do you know my boss, Helene?” Raising her brows, the woman leaned forward to try and read his face. “Well, ex-boss. It was a very toxic work environment.” The woman was clearly head over heels for Villanelle. She had that effect on people but she did not want her back. It was too much, overbearing. 

Next came the accusation to Konstantin about killing Kenny and Villanelle sat back to listen. The woman had no reason to get involved in family and ex-lover's affairs. It was boring and she felt like calling it out. Glancing to Eve, who looked in pain and confused, she thought better of it and kept quiet whilst the scene played out. As Konstantin was made to go on his knees, a gun to his forehead, Villanelle saw a freak out she never thought she would see on the man’s face. When he begged her to stop Carolyn, to put an end to whatever this scene was being played out, the woman shook her head. “We are not family.” Villanelle was going to let this play out. Even if that meant she lost Konstantin. When Carolyn pulled a shock twist and shot; what was his name? P... Patrick?... no, Paul- Paul in the forehead. The excitement in her heartbeat at seeing another dead body made her stomach turn. Fuck. 

Before the woman knew it, Eve was up and running out of her seat and off towards the bridge. Villanelle couldn’t help but follow her. Couldn’t help but make sure her Eve was okay. When they finally stopped, she huffed a laugh. “You are very athletic when you need to be, Eve.” Seeing nothing but pain on the other woman’s face, Villanelle leant next to her on the railings of the bridge. “Do you think we could ever leave that life?” 

“The life of murder?” Eve laughed and she shook her head, hands pushing her hair back from her face as Villanelle watched her every move. “I wouldn’t be shocked if we got married and you killed one of my bridesmaids.” 

“it would be rather romantic. If you didn’t like her.” Both of them laughed at that comment and Eve took in a sharp breath. Villanelle waited to hear the response, only hoping to hear her want that future for them to. For them to be married. To be happy together. Eve had to be her happiness. 

“Only we could think that, that would be romantic.” Eve sounded tired. Like she had been running for years now and was only stopping to catch her breath. As if she never got away from all the different emotions in her head.   
“Is that so bad?” It was a small suggestion, a test to see if running was right or wrong. 

“I just want this to stop,” Eve replied and Villanelle felt a small hole in her heart form. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear. It was the opposite but Eve needed her right now. “I need... this to stop. I think our Monsters make each other worse.” 

“Right.” Villanelle took in a long breath to think of their next move. She could try and hurt Eve, make the woman flee. Eve had already stabbed her and Villanelle had already shot her. That didn’t seem to work. Villanelle took Eve’s hands in hers and face them towards each other. God, Eve’s hands were so soft. Villanelle couldn’t help but stroke her fingers along Eve’s. “I want you to turn around. I will do the same.” 

“What? Why-” Eve tried to interject. 

“Eve. Just do it.” Villanelle had to have this over and done with. If it played out for too long, she would become selfish again and take Eve with her. When she turned, their hands falling out of each other's, Villanelle turned around. Taking shallow breaths, the woman leant her head back and felt Eve do the same. “Now, we walk. We walk and we do not look back.” 

Taking the first step, Villanelle felt that hole in her chest only grow and it sparked pain in her chest. Eve. Her Eve would be gone and this was the last time they would, intentionally, see one another. Each step felt heavy and her head felt light. Nothing on her body felt right. Everything was out of proportion and Villanelle could feel herself slipping back into that dark mind set. It came too easily. Just like she would have made Eve. When she was far enough away, Villanelle stopped and couldn’t help but turn her head. When she looked and saw Eve staring back at her. Neither of them were good at following instructions. 

It felt natural, to turn back around. Both of them started to walk back towards one another. The walk soon broke into a light jog. Hands grasped at her hair and Villanelle cupped Eve’s cheek. “I guess we are never good at goodbyes.” Leaning her head down, eyes shut, Villanelle took the kiss she wanted. Both of them kissed each other. Villanelle soon running her tongue along Eve’s lips and letting out a soft groan when her mouth opened and Villanelle slipped her tongue inside. With the deeper kiss, Villanelles grip held on tighter to the smaller woman. The tug on her hair was a good sign from Eve and the woman just kept on kissing her. This, she could do. Forever. 

Suddenly Eve pulled back from the kiss, from the grip, let her hands untangle from Villanelle’s hair. “No looking back,” she repeated before turning around and walking away. Feeling tears fill up in her eyes as it sunk in that this was a goodbye kiss and not a future, Villanelle turned around and started to walk. Rubbing under her eyes, she tried not to fall apart in public over losing her Eve. Hey would be together. Eventuallly. One day. Villanelle just had a Monster to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave it sad but it felt like the natural ending to this chapter.  
> Want more?   
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue and just leave the seasons and keep going with my version of events?  
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
